Within Temptation FMA Story
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Written for the heck of it. All things start out small, like a dream, but with time they can grow to be something Beautiful. An OC story so if you don't like, don't read. EnvyXOC WrathXOC ?XOC & ?XOC, slight EdXWinry, and other pairings, Enjoy!
1. Bad Dream

Okay, everyone, I am REDOING this story! It may have been "good" before *cough*Not*cough* but now it'll be better~! For NEone who hasn't read this…where have you been? Lol, no I joke, this is an FMA story and it includes OCs, so questionable material, and unquestionably vulgar language, so, if that isn't cool with you (or god forbid, your parents disapprove) then you may as well press the "back" button, or whatever you have on your viewing system, and get out. Now. And if this is cool with you then…cool~ =3

Now, enjoy this, I fixed it up some, but it still makes me cringe some, so bare with me, Kk?

* * *

"**Within Temptation: A Fullmetal Alchemist Story"**

by DarkLozFanUberest

_**Chapter One: Bad Dream**_

* * *

_"You have a choice…" the dark cloaked figure drawled to the young silver haired girl, who sat holding herself at his feet, her body shaking with silent sobs._

_The girl looked up, tears of pain and fear coursing down from her beautiful golden eyes in bountiful quantities._

_"A-a ch-choice?" the girl whimpered, staring up at the figure in childish curiosity._

_"Yes." the figure said nodding slightly. _

_"Leave this world and go to heaven, or return to the world of the mortals."_

_The girl sniffed and rubbed a few tears from her face, "I can choose?" she asked sounding a little surprised._

_The figure knelt down so that he was nearly eye-level with the girl, "You're a very special girl Eva; you will always have a choice."_

_The voice was obviously male, Eva shuddered, she didn't like men; they were hurtful creatures and took enjoyment at the pain and expense of others._

_The man lowered his hood to stare at Eva with a unusually comforting gaze, everything around her seemed blurry and distorted but not his face; Eva could see his face clearly, he had kind, nearly sapphire eyes that shone with endless depths of kindness, he had a light complexion, and long straight lavender hair._

_He gave a small smile and held out a hand to her, Eva was about to take his hand when he suddenly looked behind and his eyes hardened to a steely blue. "Eva get behind me," he whispered to the girl who didn't hesitate before hurriedly obeying; Once behind him she clung to his black cloak. _

_"What do want, Lilith?" the man demanded, and the girl peeked her head out to see a woman with golden eyes and long, slightly curly auburn hair._

_She looked vaguely familiar, Eva gasped realizing who the woman was, "Mommy!" she exclaimed, excitedly, and made to run to the woman who crouched down and held her arms out as if to hug the young girl, but the man grasped her arm. _

_"No Eva," he said calmly glaring at the woman who only smiled not even looking at him, her arms still outstretched and welcoming to Eva, "that is not your mother…" he continued now looking down at Eva who was pulling at his hand in an attempt to free herself from him, she made small noises of protest. _

_"Please let me go!" she cried out in her young, but strong five year old voice, "I want to go to mommy!" she began to cry when she couldn't get his arm off, "Please, please let me go!"_

_The man crouched and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Listen to me Eva," he commanded, but his voice was still calm and kind, "You must not go with her, she is not your mother, she is here to hurt you." He said firmly, "She has hurt many children, Eva. Any and all that have gone with her Eva, children just like you. Do you understand Eva? You must not listen to her." He explained to her in the simplest manner he could, she _was_ in fact only five years old._

_Eva noticed the woman stand up, and was momentarily distracted and confused. The woman's face had lost any familiar warmth it had once held; her lips were in a straight, taut line as she glared at the man with an emotion Eva didn't like having aimed in her direction at all._

_"Unhand my child Temeluch, you filthy bastard!" she screamed. Eva shrunk back in fear, her mother had never screamed like that; in fact her mother had never raised her voice as far as Eva knew, therefore, Eva concluded, this woman could not be her mother._

_Eva's small hands grabbed onto the fabric of Temeluch's cloak and she hid her face in his chest, shaking in fear. Temeluch placed a hand on the back of Eva's head and pulled her closer to him so that he could lift her up as carefully and gently into his arms as he could._

_The woman's voice changed. "Eva dear, come to mommy, she'll keep you safe and warm. You must not listen to Temeluch, he can't be trusted, no man can be trusted Eva. You know that, only I can be trusted, only your mother, only me." A honey-filled voice called out to Eva, "You remember what those evil men did to us Eva, they killed us, they killed you, they killed mommy, they even killed Aunty and none of us had done anything to them. Do not trust Temeluch Eva, he will only hurt you just like those men did." Eva shuddered slightly at the thought as she began to remember what had happened right before she had herself in this dark place._

* * *

_**~ Eva and her mother had lived alone; her father had left soon after Eva had been born. He had not wanted a child, and was ashamed of himself for allowing it to happen. He had already had a son, from a previous partner, who had died of a disease that Eva could not remember the name of, and so, fearing that he would bring bad luck to Eva or her mother, he left. Even though his intentions had been good in some ways, life had been hard for Eva and her mother after her father had left. **_

_**Eva's mother hadn't had the strength or money to support herself, let alone a child and she had feared that they would both soon die. So, in the hopes of salvation, she had gone to the head of their small village, and begged for food, and shelter, and protection for her and her child at least until she could find a way to support herself, but the head turned her down, saying her mother was a filthy wench, and lower than dirt. That no one wanted a woman who had been abandoned by her own husband. Eva was not even a yearling yet and she already had a negative connotation towards men from that point on.**_

_**However, Eva's mother's luck changed and she managed to find solace in the form of a young widow of a passed farmer. The woman gave her and Eva food, and shelter, a home. They had lived together happily until one rainy night nearly four and a half years later.**_

_**Five men had broken into the house in the dead of night, and attacked her mother first. The other woman, whose name was Annabelle (though Eva just called her affectionately 'Anni' or 'Aunty'), had taken Eva and hid her in the back of their cupboard telling her not to come out no matter what.**_

_**Annabelle had then been yanked away almost immediately after she had hid Eva and Eva had had to watch as the men did unspeakable things to Annabelle and her mother as they screamed and pleaded for their lives, all in vain.**_

_**A tall man, the leader, had then taken a long knife, one that had been hanging above the fireplace for years, and stabbed Annabelle in the stomach with it, he then slit her throat, laughing with the other men slightly as Annabelle chocked on her own blood and as her mother screamed for her only friend.**_

_**The man had then turned to Eva's mother and lifted the blade high above her head. Eva had screamed and ran out trying to push the man away from her mother, in such a selfless act that only a child could commit.**_

_**The man had nearly roared in surprise and rage at being attacked, and had thrown Eva off of his leg, for that was all she could get a hold off, and caused Eva to slam into a wall, right next to Annabelle who had already passed. Eva saw black spots appear in her line of vision, but they were quickly cleared away as her eyes widened at the sight of the man swing down his knife at her mother, who was trying to get to Eva, and cut off her mother's head.**_

_**He had then turned to look at Eva, his eyes wild with an emotion Eva had never seen before, but would never forget. Pure insanity.**_

_**He approached Eva and lifted the blade over her, a drop of blood, that must have been a mixture of her mother's and Annabelle's own blood, fell and landed above the center of Eva's collar bone. Eva's vision darkened to pitch black, and she was gone before the man's blade had even reached her body. ~**_

* * *

_Eva was shaking as the memory returned to her, she didn't know how to handle it and so she clung closer to Temeluch, even though he was a man, he reminded her so much of the foggy memories she retained of when she had imagined having an older sibling, one she wished she had had. Eva couldn't bring herself to hate Temeluch like this woman wanted her to, she couldn't not trust him, he was too kind. And this woman; she couldn't be her mother, her eyes were alight with the same emotion as the man that had killed them eye's had held. That same bloodthirsty and violent emotion that haunted Eva even in death. _

_Temeluch's eye's only held kindness for her, and his arms around her small form made her feel safe and calm._

_The woman, Lilith, could sense Eva's refusal and let out an inhumane screech of rage, "RETURN TO ME EVA! COME HERE _NOW_!" _

_But Eva just buried her head deeper into the folds of Temeluch's cloak and covered her ears, trying to block the horrible screaming out._

_From Temeluch's back burst six pair of white wings, they shone with such a light, that it made the dark void that Eva had first appeared in immediately shine in whiteness. Lilith screamed and began to shrivel and fade, but she wouldn't give up her query so easily. _

_From her own back, a large pair of black, rotting demonic wings appeared from her back and black horns burst from her skull, and she lunged forward, surprising Temeluch momentarily with her boldness to the point where she managed to wrench Eva from Temeluch's arms. _

_With a triumphant expression she then shrank down into a black hole, taking a screaming Eva with her. "EVA!" Temeluch yelled trying to grab at the fallen angel's wings, but missing mere millimeters from his target as she disappeared from sight completely._

_Lilith and Eva reappeared in another, darker void and Eva was once again sobbing, "Shh…Eva, I will not harm you," Lilith murmured to the five year old, running a hand through the girl's unnatural silver hair, a final reminder of the fear she had felt right before her passing. _

_Eva shivered as the woman's hand ghosted through her hair, and began to struggled in the woman's grasp, "Let me go!" she whimpered pressing her hands against the woman's chest, "I don't want to go with you!" Lilith's eyes darkened, and she lifted her hand from Eva's hair, her nails elongated to a near impossible length and she flicked her hand across Eva's cheek. After a stunned moment, Eva felt the pain and cried out in agony, grabbing at her face in a vain attempt to make it stop._

_The woman then took her index finger and began to trace a deep line into the skin above Eva's collar bone. It was a hobby of hers, to mark her victims in such a way before she killed them; Eva screamed and bled and her deep red blood traveled along the cuts until a serpentine dragon (one attempting to devour its own tail with a small set of wings, and six spikes around and on its body) appeared in the color of her blood. In the center of the ring, made by its body, was a small, six-pointed star._

_Lilith laughed as Eva continued to scream in pain, too busy thrashing about weakly to do anything to stop Lilith's further assault. Lilith was then knocked into by something and Eva went flying out of her grasp. Eva screamed in pain and fear, but was caught by…Temeluch!_

_Eva almost began to sob in relief as well as pain and grabbed onto the front of his cloak, unintentionally smearing her own blood on the dark fabric. _

_Lilith snarled and bared a pair of fangs at them, Temeluch raised a sword that shined with a holy light and waved it in front of himself and Eva, sending a burst of light in Lilith's direction._

_Lilith tried to dodge the light but it caught her on the tip of her left rotting wing, she screamed in pain, so loudly that Eva began to become dizzy, and clenched her eyes closed to try and make the pain go away. She didn't look as Lilith's left wing disintegrated into black dust. _

_Lilith let out another inhuman screech and gritted her teeth, but smirked smugly through it, "THE DAMAGE IS DONE TEMELUCH! I WOULD HAVE JUST DESTROYED, BUT NOW SHE'S DOOMED TO BE A SERVANT OF SATAN!" Lilith screamed, before laughing maniacally._

_Temeluch silenced her laughter by sending a more powerful burst of light in her direction, Lilith cried out as her whole body disintegrated, "YOU CANNOT PROTECT HER TEMELUCH!" she screeched before completely disappearing._

_Temeluch paused cautiously before setting Eva down on a solid ground, but did not release her from her grasp; he sheathed his sword and crouched down in front of Eva. He inspected Eva's injuries and placed a hand on her cheek, the pain there diminished until her cheek no longer hurt, but he frowned at the cut on her neck, he could heal the wound, but this was a symbol that he didn't have the power to remove. _

_Eva sniffed and rubbed her eyes of tears with the back of her hand, her nose was dripping just as much, but she didn't really care at that point. Temeluch sighed and stood up, Eva looked up at him with wide eyes, red from crying so much. _

_"Eva," he said softly, "you must make your choice now. Unfortunately, Lilith was right," Eva winced at the name, "the damage has been dealt, you can no longer go to heaven, you would most likely be cast down and sent to Hell due to the mark you now bear." Eva's eye widened, "W-what? B-but w-what about mommy, mommy went to heaven didn't she?" Eva asked beginning to cry even more._

_Temeluch didn't answer that question, she wouldn't like the answer. He just placed a hand on her once bleeding cheek, "It is not _im_possible that you could be accepted into heaven Eva, but it is highly unlikely. But you'll have a better chance of getting there if you do as I suggest."_

"_Wh-what?" Eva asked, innocent as any other child, despite all she had gone through; it really wasn't fair, no child should have to have gone through what she had, but Temeluch knew of so many that did and would in the future despite his or anyone else's best efforts. _

"_You would return back to the world of living, though you can never be a human again by yourself, but if you can somehow find a way to become a human there, and stay pure in your intentions, you will have proved yourself worthy to be in heaven." _

_Eva blinked up him with sad eyes, and he continued, "However, that mark you bear will also bar your way from completing that task easily, I can try to help but only if you are willing to wait to go to heaven, and it will take a very…long time."_

_Eva paused, trying to see the consequences of each situation, but her five year old mind could barely comprehend any of this, and she was _so tired_, so she stared up into Temeluch's eyes. They held promises, promises that she wished she believed he could keep, but she wasn't so sure. She finally made up her mind and nodded, letting her head drop, obviously exhausted from crying so much. _

_Temeluch smiled sadly and raised his hand over Eva's neck, he grimaced visibly as a pair of his wings shrank into a tiny ball of light and traveled down his arm to his hand, and from his hand to Eva's neck where her mark was. _

_Eva glowed white for a second and Temeluch winced in slight pain of losing a set of his own wings._

_When he removed his hand, Eva stopped glowing and the mark turned white, contrasting against Eva's slightly tanned skin (tanned from hours of playing outside and trying to help her mother in garden). _

_Temeluch then stood and smiled down at Eva who sat down on the ground becoming very tired, "Now you must sleep Eva." Temeluch said, his voice fading slightly, the last thing Eva remembered was seeing Temeluch place a winged necklace with a beautiful red stone around her neck. Then Eva was surrounded by darkness again, but not the same darkness as the previous voids, but a calm, black void that felt warm and safe to the young five year old girl. Suddenly a loud noise startled her and she fell down, down, down until…_

* * *

Eva burst upright in her bed, gasping for breath, she looked down at her digital alarm clock; it read 1:01 am. Eva groaned and fell back onto her warm white pillows and blankets, what the hell had woken her? Another smacking noise could be heard and she jolted a little, and turned to glance at her window. She nearly fell out of her bed. It was a…bat…wth?

Eva sighed, exasperated and rolled over to stare at the wall behind her, she had been having that same dream for the past week, she could never figure out why she was having these dreams, were they perhaps something her mind had made up when she was young, so that she could understand why she was an orphan?

In truth, Eva had had parents, she knew she had, they had been there as long as she could remember. They had been kind and loving ones at that, and she had had a brother if she remembered correctly, but they had all died in a car crash that only Eva had survived from when Eva was just a baby, Eva had been taken to the hospital, and then dropped off at an orphanage, because she had had no other living relatives.

Nearly all of the children that had been there when she had first come had been adopted, all except for her and a boy named Bane, Bane Bell, he was her very best friend, and she affectionately called him 'BB,' which he didn't like much.

Bane had short silvery blonde hair not unlike Eva's own, but his eyes were a different shade of gold, more of a jade gold than anything else, something that made him popular whenever they had girls there age in the orphanage (they never stayed long though) and he had dark rings around his eyes for he never slept, ever, insomnia will do that to you; And he was way too serious sometimes, but nice enough, at least to Eva, but sometimes he got on her nerves. And he'd always act like an older, over-protective brother, even though they were practically the same age, but as they grew older, in a span of twelve years, he began to act more affectionate and protective of her, and sometimes came too far into her comfort zone. But that didn't matter to Eva, she loved him regardless and would often tease him about it, irritating him greatly, and they continued to be the best of friends even at the age of seventeen.

Eva sighed and subconsciously fingered the necklace that graced her neck with its ruby red stone, and then traced her white tattoo-like scar, it was a dragon trying to eat it's own tail, it had surprised the nurses and doctors when they had seen it, but it was old, and they just summed it up to bad-parenting (which Eva didn't know, and would have pissed her off if she _had_ known).

Bane had one as well, only his was located on the back of his left hand. He wore red gloves, and a matching red outfit (yeah, "the perfect outfit to match my gloves" he always said, causing Eva to roll her eyes), to hide the scar, while Eva wore a thick black chocker with a thick circle of chain attached to it.

It was this chocker, that she had found sneaking out with Bane one time (they thought it had once belonged to a dog or something, because of the chain-link, but Eva still wore it), that not only hid her scar but also kept her most precious, and prized possession, her necklace, from view (jewelry, at least _nice_ jewelry, wasn't allowed to the orphans, as any and all things of worth were usually confiscated to pay for "food").

Eva rolled over and tried to go back to sleep; Emphasis on the word _tried_, in a matter of minutes she gave up, being the slightly impatient person she was, and made her way out of room, grabbing her chocker and putting it on, on her way out and into the "recreational" part of the orphanage where she practiced her fighting stances and weapon mastery, she wasn't sure if was any good, the weapons she had in here were cheap and hand-made, and she had never been formerly trained, but she could kick anyone's butts she wanted (aside from the adults, whom she _really_ wanted to beat up) and that was good enough for her, really, when would she ever need to fight someone in real life? She'd probably be stuck at this orphanage for, like, ever. Eva continued training, fighting imaginary opponents, and winning every time, until she finally tired herself out and fell asleep on the top of the high bar (for gymnastics), nearly four hours later.

* * *

((A/N: Well, that's it for now... I got kinda bored with my Disney story and decided to try this type of story for the heck of it... I gotta admit though this is waaaay darker than how I would usually write but some people seem to like it... I might post more of it but only if anyone would want me to. No need to rate, I probably wouldn't have time to brag about it anyways, even if it was a bad rating I would brag XDD. But if anyone has any comments on this feel free to say so, and flamers are welcome, just don't be surprised if I send it back with Just Critism. Okay cross that, PROFFESIONAL flamers are welcome, if it won't help me don't send it! It's irritating enough having to deal with flamers I know, I don't need to deal with some weirdo flaming me! Any flames that I find impertinent will first, be reported, then collected and used to make a giant bonfire that I will gleefully dance around and roast marshmellows over to make wonderous smores! (Yes I know I'm insane, but it keeps me from going crazy) Thanks for your time!

Oh and the Rating may Change!))

((Posted: 3/6/09; Edited: 4/23/11 if you haven't noticed~))


	2. Birthday to the EXTREME

**Birthday to the EXTREME**

"Evaaaa?!" Eva groaned rolling over to try to ignore the voice, but only rolling off of the high bar. "AHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as she fell, bracing herself to feel the hard ground of the recreational center. But the pain didn't come; Eva slowly opened one eye, and then both snapped open to see that Ban had caught her.

He gave her a frown with one eyebrow raised, and Eva smiled sheepishly back up at him, "Um…Hi?" she tried, and Bane sighed, "Let's try not to have any near-death experiences today, on your birthday, okay?" he asked in an almost tired voice.

Eva blinked up at him in confusion, and Bane gave her a disbelieving look, "Oh Come On!" he yelled, dropping Eva onto a mat causing Eva yelped, "Don't tell me you forgot _your own_ _birthday_ was today?!"

Eva laughed nervously, "Uh, me? Forget?! No way!!... I was uh, … yeah… I'm just a little tired is all" Bane 'hmphed' and turned to walk out of the room, "Well hurry up, everyone's waiting for you to come so we can eat!"

Eva ran down the hall towards the kitchen, she chose to wear her favorite black top that showed off her midriff, but since there were little kids at the orphanage she also wore a long black fishnet shirt, and fishnet arm warmers, over that she wore a dark grey, unzipped, leather bomber jacket with silver fur on the neck area, she also wore black leather pants that were easy to move in, her chocker, and two silver earrings on the top area of her left ear. She never had to wear make-up since her eyes already looked like she was wearing eyeliner and mascara; and even if she tried, her hair always looked the same, unless she didn't cut it.

As soon as Eva stepped into the kitchen she was knocked over by at least thirty children, from the ages three to eight.

Bane chuckled as Eva struggled to stand with all of the little bodies on her, but she managed and jumped up laughing with all of the children hanging off her body.

Ms. Shay, the head mistress of the orphanage, gave them a hard look and quickly all of the children hopped off of Eva and obediently sat at their chairs.

Eva frowned slightly and made her way over to the table, she sat in between Bane, and a little eight-year-old girl, who was a girl after Eva's own heart.

Her name was Rune Bishop, and she had long red hair, which she always kept in a loose bun, and deep brown eyes, today she wore a no sleeve, beige dress, that didn't reach anywhere near her knees, dark brown boots, and gloves, and knee-high beige socks. Eva smiled at the girl and patted her head, "How ya doin' Runey?" she asked, Rune scowled at the nickname, and turned her head to look at Ms. Shay, "Fine, I guess. Ms. Shay is being a real meany though…" Rune said sending a glare at Ms. Shay's back.

Eva blinked, "What'd she do this time?" she asked and Rune just shook her head, and gave Eva a sad look, "…I can't say…" Eva frowned, but decided not to push the subject, and turned to face Ms. Shay as she began to speak.

"Good morning children." She said in a curt voice, "Good morning Ms. Shay." All of the children drawled in unison.

Eva watched as Ms. Shay gripped the whip she always carried, she had never used it, as far as Eva knew, though there were rumors, but it was _supposedly_ used merely for intimidation reasons, but never the less, it made everyone weary as she walked around the table with it.

"Today is a very special day today, isn't it?" she asked in a strangely honey-filled voice that, drew Eva's mind back to her dream, of how Ms. Shay's voice had sounded just Lilith's, the thought caused Eva to shudder, and Bane gave her a look from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Ms. Shay." The children replied, Ms. Shay smirked, and ran a hand over her greasy black hair, that she kept in a tight bun at the top of her head, "And why is today special?" she asked, "Because Today is Eva's eighteenth birthday." Was her reply, "Correct!" Ms. Shay said, slapping the whip into her hand and causing most of the children to jump.

"And you all know what happens when one of you all turns eighteen right?" Ms. Shay asked, and she didn't get a reply, "That's right~" Ms. Shay continued as if she had gotten the right answer, "You become of age where you can take care of yourself and no longer need to stay here." Everyone let out a gasp, and turned to look at Eva, whose eyes were wide.

Ms. Shay smiled cruelly, "That's right, you leave tomorrow, to work as a servant to Lord Ginga, so I suggest you get whatever belongings you have, because anything you leave will either be thrown away or sold." Ms. Shay said with an almost proud look on her face.

Eva looked down slightly so that her bangs his her eyes before bursting up from her seat and slamming her hands on the table, startling everyone, including Ms. Shay.

Eva clenched her hands into fists and slowly looked up, revealing her eyes to be a demonic purple color.

Everyone gasped.

Eva barely moved her hand and something shiny flew right over Ms. Shay's head, and Eva quickly turned and briskly left the room, "Whatever, Kijo." She said before slamming the kitchen door behind her, as soon as the door shut, Ms. Shay's bun fell off her head, neatly cut off, a knife stood, straight out of the wall behind her, and Ms. Shay promptly fainted, only barely being caught by Mrs. Ododoke, the cook.

Eva collapsed onto her mostly green bed and groaned, laying face down on one of her pillows, not really caring about anything.

A small suitcase sat beside her, with books, clothes, weapons, sketchbooks and coloring utensils, pictures, a small green stuffed snake, a slightly larger stuffed dove, a purple-eyed, green dragon stuffed animal, a tiny orange stuffed cat, her black and purple cell phone, her FMA styled Laptop, with the Central's symbol on the top, and her Akatsuki style DS Light, with all of their games and solar-powered chargers, that had been specially made, and paid for using the little money Eva had, since the old mansion of an orphanage didn't have any accessible electrical outlets.

Eva sighed fingering her necklace again, and didn't move even when she heard a knock on her door.

When she didn't answer, the door opened and in came Bane and Rune. They gave her a sad look and sat down on the edge of her bed, "Hey…are you okay?" Bane asked, and Eva just sighed, "No…not really…I don't want to leave. Well I don't want to leave you guys at least," Eva said smiling slightly as she sat up, "I could care less about this place or that _kijo_ Ms. Shay."

Bane smiled seeing Eva beginning to return to normal, Rune looked down sadly before attacking Eva with a hug, "I don't want you to go!!" she cried, and began to sob into Eva's shirt.

Eva's eyes widened in shock, but her eyes quickly softened as she wrapped her arms around the small girl's figure, "Shh, Shh, Shh, Hey now…there's no need to cry, now." Eva soothed, "Hey, now. I'll come visit you, I promise Rune." Rune sniffed and looked up at Eva, "And plus you have to keep an eye on Bane, someone's gotta take care of the big lug once I'm gone." Bane nodded, before realizing what she said, and let out an indignant "Hey!"

Eva grinned expecting Rune to laugh, but the smile quickly left her face when the small girl merely pressed her head closer to Eva's shirt, "But he's almost eighteen too…" Rune said causing Eva and Bane to wince, Rune looked up at Eva again, "And once he leaves I'll be all alone!" she cried and gripped Eva's shirt harder, "I don't want to be alone…" she whispered.

Eva looked down at Rune sadly, at a complete loss for words.

After a few minutes of harsh silence, Eva gasped and leapt up and grinned, Rune fell back slightly onto the bed and pushed onto Bane.

"I got it!!" Eva exclaimed.

Bane and Rune gave her curious looks, and Eva's grin widened, "We'll run away!" she continued, Bane and Rune gaped at her, "You can't be serious?!" Bane shouted, and Eva quickly shushed him with her hand, "Of course I'm not!" she said in a quieter voice, "It's completely plausible, both of us are nearly eighteen, and can take care of ourselves. We'll sneak out and run away, never to be heard from again, and we're old enough, we can take Rune with us!" Rune's tears disappeared, "Really?!" she cried and Eva held up a finger to her lips, glancing at the door, Rune grinned and mirrored her.

"Yes, but I can't do this by myself, I need your help Bane." Eva pleaded to her life long friend, "Pleeeeease?" she and Rune whined, making their eyes wide and adorable, Bane tried to look away and resist, but he couldn't.

He sighed, "Alright," and Eva and Rune cheered quietly, "But first!" Bane said, and Eva and Rune stopped and looked at him, "We need a plan, we can't just jump into a perilous situation feet first without looking!" he exclaimed, Eva frowned, "You worry too much." she said and Bane frowned back, "No you just don't worry enough."

Eva opened her mouth to say something but closed it back up and sighed, "I got nothin'… Alright what's your plan BB?" she asked crossing her arms and smiling, Rune mirrored her again.

Bane smirked and motioned for them to come closer, "Alright here's the plan Eva you…"

Many few hours later, Eva and Rune snuck around the dark orphanage collecting objects, items, and supplies that Bane had instructed them to.

Rune struggled as she dropped a large amount of canned goods into the sack that Eva held open for her, they then put in reusable utensils, cups, bowls, bottles of water, salt and sugar, sunflower seeds, chocolate, and a giant checkbook with already signed checks that they found in a locked drawer, that Eva picked open.

Eva and Rune collected a few more things and were about to leave when they heard someone clear their throat behind them and froze.

They slowly turned around, and immediately let out a sigh of relief; it wasn't Ms. Shay or her loyal henchwoman Mrs. Ododoke, it was Saki Kashi.

Saki was rather new to the orphanage, and was already eighteen years old, but no one knew that other than Bane and Eva, which would explain why she was still at the orphanage. And even though she was new to the orphanage most of the people there already disliked her, she had a fairly bad attitude and never listened to anyone, she usually stayed up in her room all day and then would come out at night when no was awake. She had shoulder length blood red hair and bright emerald green eyes, she always seemed to wear the same outfit, a red and white striped shirt, that showed her midriff, brown capris, and a matching brown hat; she also was never seen without her key-lime green bandana, and she wore light red running shoes.

Saki sighed and put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?" she drawled in an exasperated tone, and Rune grinned, "We're running away!" Eva sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head nervously when Saki looked at her for an explanation.

"Well, since I couldn't bear to leave Bane or Rune here to go be a servant we all decided to leave and runaway from here, since we're old enough to take care of ourselves." Eva explained and Saki raised an eyebrow, "Well, good luck with that." she said and began to walk away, "Wait!" Rune called after her and Saki looked at her over her shoulder, "Why don't you come with us?"

Saki smirked, "Yeah right kid, I don't think your friend there, let alone anyone else would want me around." Eva frowned hearing the slight hurt in Saki's voice, "Why not?" Eva asked, "I don't have a problem with it."

The red haired girl slowly turned to face her, bright emerald eyes wide in shock, "What?" she asked.

Eva grinned, "Yeah, I'm totally okay with it, plus once _kijo_ finds out how old you are, she'll probably try to ship you out as well."

Saki seemed to be considering her options before sighing, "Alright, I'll do it." She gave a tiny smile and Eva's grin widened, "Great, so get your stuff and meet us in the TV room, near the entrance. Saki nodded and the three girls went their separate ways.

Nearly an hour later, all four of them ended up in the where Rune was quietly watching TV, when the other three walked in it was a commercial for Glade Air fresheners, so Eva picked up the remote to change the channel.

The commercial suddenly ended and Adult Swim came on, the screen said a few things while weird music played and then it showed the TV schedule, then the opening music for 'Fullmetal Alchemist' started. "READY STEADY, CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!! READY STEADY, GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!! READY STEADY, NEVER LOOK BACK!! LET'S GET STARTED, READY STEADY GO!!" Eva squealed and plopped down on the couch next to Rune.

Bane smirked, and shook his head at her child ness, but Saki gave her a slightly disgusted look, "What so great about--" "SHHZ!" Eva and Rune hushed her, and Saki scowled and pouted but stayed silent and watched as the opening credits finished, and a young man's voice of a young man explained what happened in a previous episode.

As the episode started, the lights flickered and then the power went out, Rune squealed and grasped Eva's arm tightly.

"Hey!? Get off me Saki!!" Bane cried as Saki let out a surprised yelp, and clung to his arm. "What's going--?!" Eva shouted, before everything went dark.

That's All fer now, stay tuned for Chapter Three!!


	3. Is This for Real?

**Is This For Real?**

**Is This For Real?**

(_"You have a choice…"_) a voice echoed within Eva's subconscious. Eva groaned and opened her eyes slowly, hoping there wouldn't be a bright light shining in her eyes like on TV.

Thankfully for her there was no light, period. Eva opened her eyes to see that she was lying down in a black void she sat up slowly and looked around.

Eva's froze and her eyes widened when she heard a honey-filled voice, "Eva~" the voice said, Eva paled this was all too familiar and turned slowly towards the voice.

She nearly gagged at the sight, before her was a female figure, everything about her was charred, her skin was charred, her hair was charred and sections were missing, her face was charred, so much so that it looked as though she only had one eye, and her wings, one wing was only a stub. The one visible wing was long, black, demonic and dragon-like, and not only was it charred, it was dripping black fluid, and pieces of skin seemed about ready to fall off at the slightest movement. The worst part though was what she held in her arms.

It was Rune.

"Eva…my love, my daughter, it's been so long~ Mommy has missed you so~" Eva glared at her with as much anger as she could muster. "Come here dear~ Come to me sweetheart~"

Eva growled and launched herself at the grotesque woman. "You… are not… my mother!" A bright burst of light came from beneath Eva's chocker and the woman screamed, "DAMN YOU TEMELUCH!! YOU HAVE NOT WON! I SHALL HAVE THEM BOTH!!" the woman let out an all too familiar inhuman scream and disappeared into black dust. Eva quickly grabbed Rune and held her close, smirking slightly to herself before she passed out again, clutching the smaller girl to her body.

(Alley)

"Hey? Hey, are you two alright?" a young man's voice asked, and Bane groaned and tried to rub his head, but a weight on his arm refrained him from doing so. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head with his other arm.

"Nii-chan he's awake!" another younger man's voice said in an almost excited manor, "I can see that Al…" the other voice said and Bane finally opened his eyes, and looked up.

His jaw dropped and he had a disbelieving look on his face, "No…way…"

A golden haired, and golden-eyed boy was kneeling in front of Bane, next to him a figure in a suit of armor squatted looking down at them.

"Are you okay?" the boy in front of him asked again, and Bane blinked in surprise, he sounded just like, "Where am I?" a voice next to Bane asked and they all looked down to see Saki waking up, still clinging to Bane's arm.

Bane scowled and shook his arm, "Ge'off Saki!" he exclaimed and promptly shook her arm off.

"Jerk…" Saki muttered and blinked her eyes a few times before looking up at the two new figures, she frowned, "Who are you?" she asked, the boy stood and helped Bane and Saki up, "I'm Edward Elric," he introduced himself, not noticing Bane's gaping mouth, "And this is my little brother Alphonse."

Saki raised an eyebrow and craned her neck up to look at the person in the suit of armor, "Little?" she asked and looked back down at Edward, "You sure you aren't getting your heights mixed up?"

The person in the suit of armor and Bane both waved their hands in an attempt to stop her but it's too late.

Edward lost it, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE WITHOUT AN EXTREMLY POWERFUL MICROSCOPE?!" he demanded nearly screaming.

Saki glared at him baring her teeth slightly, "I DIDN'T, BUT I DON'T DENY IT NOT BEING THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH!"

Bane and Alphonse sighed and glanced at each other, Bane turned to him and offered his hand, which Alphonse shook, "I'm Bane Bell, by the way, and that girl over there having a screaming fit with your brother is Saki Kashi."

Saki tackled Edward and they began fighting, threatening each other, "Give it a rest already, before I separate you both!!" Bane shouted causing both combatants to halt and stare at him in shock, before immediately continuing their fight.

Bane sighed and turned back to Alphonse, "Sorry about her, she loses her temper really easily…" Bane explained, and Alphonse shook his head, "No it's alright, Nii-chan is just like that, and very defensive about his height."

Bane nodded before looking around to see that it was dusk and they were outside in what looked like an alley, at the entrance of a square.

"Soo, uhm where are we?" Bane asked as Saki and Edward continue their fight, before answering Alphonse walked over to them and pulled them apart, and held them in the air, away from one another, as they cursed at one another, "We're outside the Central library," Alphonse explained, "Nii-chan and I were out late researching, and when we came out we found you two." He finally put Saki and Edward down, but continued to hold them apart.

"Where are you two from?" Alphonse asked, "Oh," Bane started, "We're um…"

"Orphans."

The Elric Brothers looked at Saki who had snapped, still a little irate, and Bane blushed slightly, "Yeah…what she said."

Edward and Alphonse shared a glance, "Oh," Alphonse started, "Well, … do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked. Saki shook her head, "Nope, we would've if Eva hadn't--" Bane and Saki gasped and quickly looked around, "Oh My God, where'd they go?!" Saki asked looking up and down the alley.

"Where'd who go?" Edward asked, "Our friends, Eva and Rune." Bane explained, "Eva is eighteen, has short silver hair and golden eyes, and Rune is eight, she has long red hair and brown eyes, have you seen them?"

Edward shook his head slowly, a small frown gracing his features, "No, we haven't," he started, "But we're State Alchemists, we'll look for them tomorrow, as soon as possible. In the mean time how about we get you two somewhere to stay, and something to eat if you're hungry."

Both Bane and Saki's stomachs growled and Edward and Alphonse chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." Edward said, "Common follow us," he said and the four of them exited the alley and made their way towards a large building, Edward and Saki shooting glares at each other the whole time.

(Different Alley)

"Are they alive?' Eva faintly heard a young male voice ask, somewhere near wherever she was, as she slowly came to.

A louder male voice scoffed and a small crash was heard, "Of course they are you imbecile! They both have a pulse don't they?!" the voice shouted.

"Jeez…erk, sorry, I was just asking…" the younger voice said, huffing slightly now from a farther distance away.

"Can I eat them?" a different, more eager voice asked from above Eva's head, causing her to wince subconsciously.

Eva felt something grab her leg, and almost woke up, but whatever grabbed her released her, or was forced to.

"Back off ya glutton! You've eaten enough, I wanna kill something!" The loud voice sneered, and a louder crash was heard, "Enough…" a calm and smooth female voice said, breaking the small silence following the crash.

"They're probably just some homeless people…and we have business to attend to, you can eat later Gluttony."

The loud male voice chuckled, "Well sue me for trying to have a little fun" Eva slowly came to and barely cracked an eye open.

"Hey, hey, hey!!" the younger voice exclaimed hyperly, "It looks like one of them is waking up!"

Eva groaned and opened her eyes fully, she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

Not that it did much good however, as soon as she got a good look at the afore mentioned speakers her eyes dilated and she nearly passed back out.

Four people stood over Eva, she glanced nervously at each of them.

The closed figure to Eva was a small boy with long, wild black hair, and all black clothes, he was grinning down at Eva with light lavender eyes, and couldn't have been more than Rune's age, Eva gripped on the small girl's arm that was laying asleep in her lap.

Off to the side, hunched over sucking a finger was a fat bald man, also wearing all black, who was slightly drooling as he stared at Eva with practically pupil-less white eyes.

Behind him stood a frowning man with long green hair, and strikingly purple eyes. His outfit was slightly feminine. He wore a black midriff shirt, and a black skort, and he was also wearing a black headband with a red triangle on it.

The last person, as well as tallest one of them was a woman with long, slightly wavy black hair, she wore a one-piece, black-green dress that showed off quite a lot of her chest area, and a jacket almost, if not identical jacket as Eva, she had amethyst-rose eyes and dark make-up that made her look very beautiful, but the most shocking feature about the woman was the small red tattoo located right below her collar bone.

Eva gasped when she saw it and flung her arm out to point at it, causing the small boy in front of her to jump to the right to avoid it, "Y-you-- that tattoo! I-it, it looks like--" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

The woman blinked, a slightly surprised expression on her face, "It is not a tattoo…" the woman said plainly, Eva gulped and fingered her chocker.

The bald man whined and turned to the woman, "Can't I please eat them Lust? Please? Oh, pretty please Lust?"

Eva gasped again, "What?! Lust? B-but, you're, you're all… you can't be real… homunculi… they aren't real."

All of the people, excluding the bald man, glanced at one another, "…I don't know what you're talking about." Lust said calmly.

Eva, apparently not listening, started talking to herself, "…That would explain…but how did we…? No, maybe this is just a dream…" The green haired man stretched his arms above his head and groaned slightly as many cracks and snaps were heard, "See Lust, she's insane, let Gluttony eat her and lets go" he whined slightly.

Eva looked up at him and frowned, eyes hardening from his comment, "And your Envy…" she turned to look at the bald man, "Gluttony…" then she turned to look at the small boy, and smiled faintly, "And Wrath." the small boy, Wrath, smirked, and turned to look at the other two, mirroring the green haired man, Envy, and the woman Lust, both of which looked surprised that Eva knew them by name.

Both of them eyed her suspiciously and tensed as if expecting something to jump out of the shadows of the alley and attack. "How the hell do you know our names?" Envy asked, but Eva just glared at him, causing him to return the glare fiercely, "None of your business." Eva stated bravely…or stupidly, either one works.

Stay Tuned fer Chapter Four!! Coming soon to a Computer near you!!


End file.
